1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a radiotherapy apparatus, and more particularly to a microwave radiation therapeutic apparatus which is adapted but not limited to treat the lower extremity varicose vein, and is especially adapted for treating the severe varicose vein with leg ulcer. Furthermore, it is also adapted for the treatment of the superficial hemangioma.
2. Description of Related Arts
The lower extremity varicose vein, which can be diagnosed and treated in vascular surgery, general surgery and TCM (Traditional Chinese Medicine) surgery, is also known as primary lower extremity venous insufficiency and belongs to lower extremity venous reflux disease. It has higher incidence and appears symptomatic lower extremity venous insufficiency in about 10-15% of adult males and 20-25% of adult females. Classified from anatomy, the lower extremity venous system consists of the superficial venous system, the deep venous system, and the communicating venous system. A variety of factors, which lead to venous valve insufficiency, weak venous wall and lasting elevated intravenous pressure of the above-mentioned systems, may be pathogenic, thus the pathological changes and clinical manifestations will appear. This disease mostly happens to the person engaged in prolonged standing and squatting work, and the person with high-intensity physical activity. However, pregnancy, chronic cough, long-term constipation and so on can also cause the lasting elevated intravenous pressure, thereby easily leading to the varicose vein symptoms. Moreover, about 70% patients with this disease have a genetic predisposition. The concrete manifestations are lower extremity meandering expansion and earthworm-like superficial varicose vein tortuosity, which are more obvious for calf than thigh, more obvious after standing, and will be reduced or disappear after lifting a leg. Simultaneously, affected limb soreness, pain, numbness and other abnormal sensations appear. In the early period of this disease, affected limb soreness, heaviness and hypodynamia appear, or even pain, which are obvious while standing and can be reduced after walking, in supine position or while elevating the limb. In the late period of this disease, due to congestion, skin nutritional disorders are commonly seen, thereby causing calf atrophoderma, desquamation, itching, pigmentation, the subcutaneous tissue of the skin induration, thrombus, phlebitis, eczema, and chronic ulcer (which is commonly known as “old rotten feet”). It is possible for refractory ulcer to have a carcinogenesis.
Currently, the domestic traditional treatment method is the surgical treatment which has been about more than 100 years of history. It mainly includes large (small) saphenous vein high ligation, communicating branch ligation, and large (small) saphenous vein and varicose vein stripping surgery. The surgery is mainly divided into three steps of high-ligating the large or small saphenous vein, stripping the varicose vein, and ligating and cutting off the perforating vein. Due to the shortcomings of more incisions, major traumas, heavy bleeding, slow recovery, relatively more postoperative complications, large infection probability, and large operative risk from the surgery, it is not easy for the patients to accept the surgery. Therefore, in recent years, the surgical treatment has been gradually replaced by the minimally invasive surgical treatment method. At present, the popular minimally invasive surgery at home and abroad mainly includes: transilluminated powered phlebectomy (TIPP), endo venous laser treatment (EVLT), endo venous radio frequency treatment and subfascial endoscopic perforator surgery (SEPS).
In 1998, it was firstly reported by Carlos et al. that applying the endo venous laser to treat the lower extremity varicose large saphenous vein. After 1999, it was successively reported the success experiences of applying the endo venous laser to treat the lower extremity varicose large saphenous vein by other scholars. In 2000, the endo venous laser treatment was firstly introduced to Shanghai of China. It has been proved, by Proebstle et al., that the mechanism of treating the lower extremity varicose large saphenous vein by EVLT is: under the thermal effect of the laser, the endovenous blood boils for generating the steam foam, so as to widely damage the vascular endothelial cell and intima for inducing the formation of venous throughout thrombosis and closing the vein, thereby achieving the therapeutic effect. The disadvantages of the existing minimal invasive surgery are as follows. (1) Due to different physical energy, the closure of the diseased blood vessel is not firm enough, the diseased blood vessel is relatively easy to recur, and the thrombus occurs. (2) The indications are limited, the existing minimal invasive surgery is adapted for lighter illness, and can not simultaneously treat the leg ulcer caused by perforating venous insufficiency. (3) The operation is tedious. (4) The laser machine is just a single machine without timely monitoring of color Doppler ultrasound, the treatment is blind, and the effect can not be timely detected. (5) The equipment is expensive.